villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sanctus
Sanctus is the holy leader of the Order of the Sword, Vicar of Sparda, and a previous Supreme General of the Holy Knights. Sanctus is hailed as well as considered as one of the greatest leaders in the entire history of the Order of the Sword and he has the total loyalty of the entire townspeople of the island of Fortuna as a sheperd to his flock. Sanctus is the main villain of Devil May Cry 4. History Seeking Power At some point in his life, Sanctus became determined to rule the human world alongside his beloved religious organization the Order of the Sword and cleansed it of all there is unholy, using demonic power. He sought to create a holy demonic construction called the Savior, which would allow him to dominate the world. However Sanctus needed one with the blood of Sparda to power it and sent out the members of the Order to find Devil Arms that were needed to power the Hell Gates so as to draw Dante to the Order's home island Fortuna. Eventually they found Yamato, which could be used to power the true Hell Gate beneath the city. This made Dante show up, crashing through the ceiling of an opera house, just as Sanctus was delivering a sermon and shot him in the face before the eyes of the frightened citizens. However the Order of the Sword revived their beloved leader using the Ascension Ceremony, a magical ritual of theirs used to give members of the Order demonic powers and angelic appearance, though this didn't transform Sanctus at first. After Agnus discovered that Nero also possessed the same demonic blood and power of the Order of the Sword's holy "god" Sparda as too the Son of Sparda (Dante), Sanctus changed his plans, deciding to use Nero to power the Savior instead. He did this by having Nero's love interest, Kyrie, kidnapped so as to lure him to the demonic creation. When he arrived, Sanctus couldn't convince him to be absorbed into the Savior willingly and overpowered him, absorbing him into the Savior anyway, also taking back Yamato. As he was activating his new creation, Sanctus found himself being attacked by his former warrior, Credo, who was angered that his sister (Kyrie) had been exploited in such a manner. However Sanctus simply impaled him on Yamato and let him fall, though he was caught by Dante. Trish also appeared, who had infiltrated the Order of the Sword as Gloria, though this came at no surprise to Sanctus who also has been given the sword of Sparda from her, who stated that he had known who she really was. He then stated that awakening of the Savior couldn't be stopped and this indeed seemed to be true. They failed to stop the demonic creation from awakening and it flew away with Sanctus. Initiating the Final Plan Agnus then proceeded to open the Hell Gate beneath Fortuna using the Yamato blade, releasing hundreds of demons and causing havoc upon the City of Fortuna. The Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword then appeared, even as "angels" to "save" the people and soon the Savior appeared, eradicating all the demons. Sanctus cried out that the people should not fear his creation is their messiah and that "he" will soon deliver them salvation. However Dante managed to destroy the other three Hell Gates and take Yamato from Agnus. He then destroyed the true Hell Gate and confronted Sanctus as an Alto Angelo. Dante destroyed this empty puppet and attacked the Savior in an attempt to get at Sanctus, who was inside. Though unable to get inside himself, Dante managed to send Yamato into the creature, allowing Nero to escape his confinement. After fighting his way to the Sacred Heart of the statue, he was confronted by Sanctus in his true demon form, Sanctus-Diabolica. However Nero defeated him and the former holy man, even in his matyrdom, demanded to know why the spirit of Sparda wouldn't give him the power to finish off his enemy. Nero told him that even though the Legendary Dark Knight was a demon, he was the kind of demon that still had a heart and the capability to love another person, something that Sanctus lacked. Nero proceeded to slay him and escape the Savior, though the battle wasn't over yet. The Savior bonded with what remained of Sanctus to become the False Savior in one last attempt to finish off Nero. However this form was much weaker and Nero managed to finish it by crushing its face in the Devil Bringer. Personality The most notable aspect of Sanctus's personality is his desire for power, going to great lengths to attain it. He is highly manipulative as well as ruthless and cruel, not caring what methods he has to use to acheive his goals (showing a more Machiavellian approach to gaining his results). Sanctus does not care about anyone but himself and thinks of himself quite highly, though he is ironically quite cowardly, since he lets others to do his dirty work. He could be considered desparate for victory, as well as somewhat sadistic, since he finds amusement in the idea of Credo and Nero fighting for love. Sanctus does value his subordinates, at least when they are of use to him or as evil as he is. Powers and Abilties As a result of the Ascension Ceremony reviving him, Sanctus has gained demonic powers, but did not undergo any immeadiate transformation like the rest of his followers within the Order. He can use an Alto Angelo armor as a sort of puppet that he mentally controlled. Shortly after becoming one with the Savior, Sanctus gained the ability to teleport, levitate, and encase himself in a shield. He could also unleash flurries of energy blasts and beams of energy from the sky. While the demonic energies that revived Sanctus decreased the the degrading vitality he has from being an elderly man, he is still susceptible to attacks that wouldn't normally hurt demons. As Sanctus Diabolica, his own body warped into a some kind of angelic, yet hellish visage: horn-like appendages on his back which sprout fiery wings, a jewel on his forehead resembling the Savior's, and the halo-like horns of Ascended demons. Sanctus becomes able to resonate the very weapon he wielded, the sword Sparda, named after the legendary Dark Knight whom he and his faithful disciples of their beloved religion, the Order of the Sword, have worshipped their whole lives. Trivia *Sanctus is named for the fourth part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Empowered Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Priests Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Teleporters Category:Angel Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Capcom Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains